


Kaito Kid and the Curse of the Pineapple Gem

by Theendofbooks5



Category: Magic Kaito, Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theendofbooks5/pseuds/Theendofbooks5
Summary: A collaboration of Psych and Magic Katio! Hope you enjoy!





	Kaito Kid and the Curse of the Pineapple Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I could not figure out the format completely.

“Hello” – Japanese  
“Hello” – English  
\- Thought  
Kaito’s head throbbed as he pushed himself up on the thin fabric as the cot’s springs creaked. “What Happen?” Kaito groaned while automatically adjusting his monocle and crisp white top hat as he looked at the barren walls and the cell bars. in shock, he leaped to his feet his white cape fluttering behind him, causing the realization; he was stilled fitted in his Kid guise! Before Kaito could truly process what was happening, the door to the holding cell area opened.  
“Hey Gus, do you think this guy is into cospos, cosply, cosposia…” a man in his late twenties chattered as he entered with a similarly aged black man.  
“Shawn it’s called cosplay,” the man, Gus, retorted,” and no you have not heard it both ways.”  
“I know Gus the guy’s clothes according to Jules look just like something out of Japanese cartoons,” the first man, Shawn, with his jeans and t-shirt combo, looked nothing even remotely close to a police officer, and Gus in his business slacks and button down shirt didn’t either. Both were speaking English.  
“Anime, Shawn, Anime,” Gus exclaimed in a way that lead Kaito to believe this was a reoccurring conversation between them. It was then that Shawn glanced over and saw that Kaito was awake.  
“And our possible murder mystery man has awakened!” Shawn exclaimed fling his arms out with childish abandonment,” So did you kill him?”  
“Kill who?”, Kaito asked in heavily accented English.  
“Oh, you know, that dead guy the police found your unconscious body next to,” Gus chimed in with a help tone. Though it was not very helpful to Kaito. The last thing he could remember was the heist. All was going according to schedule, mess with the Japanese police a little… okay a lot, grab the jewel, and make his daring escape. After he touched the gem, a yellow topaz, called the Pineapple. Kaito’s heart stuttered as he turned towards Shawn and Gus.  
“A dead body!”, Kaito yelped,” where am I? I didn’t kill anyone and what is going on?”, reality sinking in as Kaito realized he was definitely not in Tokyo anymore.  
“Dude, we know, we already caught the real killer. Lassie thought you killed the guy at first, you know cause of the get up and all, but my psychic abilities were able to detect the truth.” Shawn imparted this knowledge with all the glee of a five-year-old who just lost their first tooth.  
“Lassiter and Juliet should be told about him regaining consciousness, Shawn,” Gus pointed out while standing off to the side of the room.  
“Let’s go retrieve Santa Barbara’s finest then,” Shawn replied as Gus and himself blew out of room.  
“Wait, what just happened? Darn Pineapple!” Kaito stated before everything went black.  
Ten minutes later, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter, and Juliet were heading back down to the holding cells.  
“So, the guy is fully coherent?” Juliet questioned as they entered the room.  
“Yep, not very chatty though,” Shawn stated with his usual carelessness.  
“Guys,” Gus said as he looked into the cell,” He’s gone.”  
“He’s gone?” Lassiter nearly shouted as he looked around,” How could he have disappeared, no one has left this room since you two exited.”  
“I don’t know maybe it was magic,” Shawn said with a mystic tone of voice,” his clothes looked like a magician’s,” and so life continued on in Santa Barbara, California. 

Meanwhile in Tokyo . . .  
“I am never touching that stupid Pineapple gem again,” said Kaito as he rested on his couch with an ice pack on his head.


End file.
